Wingless and Talentless: Eve Of Mystery
by VictorianWriting
Summary: Eve is the newest member of Pixie Hollow, but there's one problem. She was born without wings and without a talent. What will become of Pixie Hollow?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Pixie Hollow is a place of gorgeous magic and inspirational beauty. Just a few weeks ago, a skillful tinker talent named Tinker Bell bridged over the border to the Winter Forest. She went through many adventures with her twin sister, including discovering a mysterious talent between twin fairies. Their wings are completely identical, and when standing back-to-back, their wings glow and circle together for healing purposes. Even the most skillful healing talent fairy can't comprehend this talent. Our story begins in a ceremony welcoming a new fairy, in the heart of the pixie dust tree.

Thousands of pixies ranging in size sit together. A dandelion seed is guided by Vidia, a fast flying fairy or one of most busy fairies in pixie hollow. Terrance , a dust keeper sparrowman, sprinkles a pinch of golden pixie dust. A beautiful silk black haired fairy appears in front of many pairs of eyes. Her icy blue eyes looked up to a thousand pixies. All gasp.

She had no wings.

Queen Clarion looked into the crowd and shot a glare, silencing the crowd. The black haired fairy looked confused and scared.

"Hello, little one," the Queen greeted the wingless one.

"H-H-Hi..." the little girl stammered.

"Welcome to Pixie Hollow!" the Queen cheered.

No matter what the Queen did however, it was made obvious to the Minister of Spring that this young, thing, wasn't expected to be here. He tried to make a scene out of this false fairy, but the Minister of Summer stopped him. A silent dispute erupted between them, and it did not go unnoticed by Lord Mallory, but he remained seated, he believed that the Minister of Autumn would fix this mess. The Ministers caught the message and, in shame, returned to a more mature stance.

The Queen knew what was happening and tried to ignore it. But, many giggled at this act. A mere show this was. Why would a wingless be in Pixie Hollow anyway?

"I believe that this is not a show," the Queen cleared her throat," Now where were we?"

"Your Highness, this is when you give life to the wings..." someone sneered. " But you know, lil wingless one doesn't have any!"

"That will be enough. Now we will just skip to the talent selection," the Queen seemed somewhat sure that this would be normal.

The little girl walked around eyeballing the symbols. The snowflake melted when her presence was near, the hammer dissolved into sand, the light dimmed to a lunar color, the flower wilted, the acorn bursted into millions of pieces, a small tornado of air disintegrated, and the cake fell onto the floor where a tick somehow carried it into the darkness.

No talent tool glowed for the wingless one.

"WOW! Wingless and talentless! Are you sure you're even a pixie?" someone snarled hatefully.

"Yeah! You are worthless!" someone else yelled. They actually thought that this was funny.

Lord Milori probably would've snapped right THERE, but he's not the kind of guy to snap in public. He couldn't believe that some pixies would shake his mood up. He clutched his knee to hold his anger. Tinker Bell saw this, well she kind of flipped out. She flew out of her seat.

"Do you know no shame? What's wrong with you all!? " Tink's face gleamed a bright red.

"Tink! Get back here!" Vidia flew to Tinker Bell and tugged her shoulder to her seat.

"NO. This is ridiculous! No one should be treated like this..."

"Please Tink. At least vent LATER," Vidia and Tink returned to their seats, Tink was still fuming. Honestly, this was ridiculous. This scene was just disgraceful.

Queen Clarion flew to the ministers' corner. Something had to be done about this little wingless.

"What are we going to do about this wingless?! This has never happened before! There is no way we will house a wingless..." the Minister of Spring complained rudely.

"Will you please do me favor and shut up?" Lord Milori stood up and walked over. (Dang it, he snapped).

"But..." the Minister of Spring went on.

"Shut up."

"You blind duck. Can't you see the answer? Even if this fairy has no wings we should be focusing on the fact that no talent tool glowed," the Minister of Autumn told Spring off! (This finally gets interesting! ^_^)

"I have never heard of either conditions of a fairy born like this. This is going to be a hard decision to decide what is best for her..." Even the Queen was very troubled by this situation.

"We can't assign her for a season and it is far too dangerous for her virtually anywhere," the Minister of Autumn stated.

"That may be true but we can't disregard her!" Fairy Mary interrupted the_ heated_ conversation," One of the Royal Guards went to the mainland a few days ago, and she collected data about 'special needs children'."

"Well, out with it! I am sort of intrigued into that topic," the Minister of Summer said.

"Well, she didn't collect much data, but what I can gather is that a child can be much different than normal people. The brain doesn't form right and they become different. It hangs around forever."

Meanwhile, the crowd was so quiet you could hear a pin drop two miles away. The wingless fairy sat in the middle, looking very uneasy. She was lost in the looks upon the spectators. A wingless wasn't meant to be here, she heard. Talentless never happened before, she heard.

"Am I not good?" she asked.

The entire crowd gasped at the fact that this thing could talk. She may have said 'hi' but that was only one word.

"Well, um..." Iridessa mumbled. She flew down to the wingless. Tinker Bell followed her. Fawn and Rosetta flew down as well, just be safe in case Tink blew a fuse.

"No. You're different from all of us," Vidia replied harshly.

"Vidia!" Tinker Bell elbowed Vidia.

"I'm just saying, that she isn't normal. That isn't debatable..."

"You did not answer my question," the wingless one stood up, unshaken by all of the rude comments," I asked if I was good. You did not reply, Vidia."

"Holy crud. How do you know my name?" Vidia was flabbergasted.

"I think that she is good," Silvermist flew to the wingless one's side. "You're alright and cute." Sil put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Did you just miss the fact that she just conversed like normal?" Vidia asked.

"She isn't normal. She's much more than that," Sil shot to Vidia.

"Fine! You win."

The Minister of Spring shooed the fairies back to their seats. The Ministers returned to their corner. Lord Milori returned to his seat. Queen Clarion prepared for a grand announcement and everyone settled.

She announced to the little girl," You are Eve, young one..."

"You sure? I'm worth a name? Ha, ya funny," Eve interrupted.

"Of course, you have a name. Everyone here does..."

"Stop saying that 'everyone' crap!"

A few people noticed a fact inescapable. Eve wasn't normal, and apparently she was quick tongued and picked up little bits of conversations happening faraway.

"I am NOT a fairy. Do some sort of comparison crap or just something!" A glow appeared in her left eye. A icy light flickered in her equally cold eyes, which had the entire crowd retreat a few seats backwards and even Lord Milori somewhat shaken.

The Queen retreated to Lord and they watched a mystical light lift Sil out of her seat.

"Told you. Not normal, much, much more," Sil could barely say that sentence as the light draped over her.

Eve's light dragged Sil to the feet of the Queen and Lord.

"Is this what I am?" Eve demanded an answer.

The Queen was so terrified, she couldn't even respond but the Lord stood up and grabbed Eve's hand.

"No, you aren't the typical fairy, but you will come across the border to live within the Winter Palace," Lord Milori proposed a plan for her in winter.

I know you hate cliffhangers (even if it wasn't that climatic).

Chapter 2 will be out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Eve's eyes softened. She gripped Lord Milori's hand and a snowy owl appeared before them. Lord Milori mounted the owl and Eve followed. In a few moments they were across the border to the Winter Woods.

"SIL!" Tinker Bell yelled raising alarm to basically every fairy.

"Oh my goodness!" Rosetta flew to the motionless Silvermist.

"I told you," Sil coughed. "She is much, much more."

Many healing-talent fairies surrounded Silvermist and lifted her to the hospital. A strange magic was used against her, and many feared about the safety of other fairies in the Hollow.

The next day, an urgent meeting was made mandatory to all Ministers and leaders of the talent trades. Fairy Mary and Tinker Bell were representing the Tinkers. Vidia arrived as a Rep for all others, because none knew how to respond to the problem at hand. A fairy, less than a day old, has no wings, no talent, and, to make things MUCH worse, has an unknown aura within her left eye to lift and knockout.

"I call this meeting to order," Queen Clarion commanded. "We are all here to discuss the new fairy Eve."

"What is there to discuss? She is a threat to us all! We simply can't allow her to live within Pixie Hollow!" Minister of Spring blurted.

"What do propose we do then?" the Queen replied, much calmer than you-know-who.

About 10 minutes of arguing passed, and still no verdict about Eve. Vidia and Tink stayed silent for that entire time, surprisingly. Tinker Bell noticed that Lord Milori wasn't here. After the fiasco yesterday, Tink felt bad for him. 'Wingless' was a common term used for both of them, but Milori lost only part of his wings for love. Tinker Bell was gloomy for another 10 minutes and Vidia noticed. Vidia's impatience only got worse.

"Alright! Enough is enough with this crap!" Vidia's face grew angry.

"Vidia!" Tink whispered yelled.

"Honestly, this isn't that hard of a decision. Yes, you put safety of EVERYONE else besides Eve, which is the most stupid thing I've ever heard. Can't you see that she has been BULLIED the moment she took her first damn breath?" Vidia huffed.

"It is a dangerous thing!" the Minister of Spring really shouldn't have said that.

"It?!" Tink shot a glance to Minister of Spring. "It? She has a name. USE IT."

"Anyway, she isn't living in the Warm Seasons," Fairy Mary said. "We can't decide anything without a Winter Rep."

"Well, keep this in your mind. She isn't normal, put Silvermist in the hospital, but managed to win Lord Milori. She now has someone to protect her and if you think that you can banish her, you can't as long as Lord Milori is in his right mind," Vidia flew out and Tink tagged along.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Hospital Visit

In the hospital, Sil laid on a white leaf bed. Flower petals were littered across the room, almost every fairy dropped one in for her to get better. The doctor already told her that this aura was unknown to every being. Oh dear, she thought, if only my mouth would move to tell. For some odd reason, the aura muted Sil's mouth. She no longer can communicate to others, and has been learning sign language.

"Can we come in?" Tink knocked.

"Yes, you may," a nurse answered to Tink's surprise.

"Is she okay?" Tink asked.

"No, not necessarily," the nurse escorted Vidia and Tink into the room," The doctors think she damaged her vocal cords during her confrontation with the aura, but our tests show that nothing happened to her body."

"Doesn't that mean that she's fine?" Vidia questioned.

Silvermist shook her head and signed.

"She said that because no one knows what the aura could do so, she will be under house arrest starting tomorrow," the nurse translated.

"Oh dear….." Vidia held her head in her hand.

"It's that bad, she needs to sign to communicate," Tink wept.

Silvermist shot Tink an expression that screamed 'I'm fine, don't worry'. After that, Tink and Vidia left the hospital.

In front of the hospital, Tink tugged Vidia's shoulder.

"What if Sil doesn't get better? What if Eve hurts someone else? What if….."

"Tink, everything will be fine."

"What if it isn't?"

"What if there were no more 'what ifs'?"

"You ripped that off something, didn't you?" Tink turned the conversation happy.

"What if I did?"

"I give up…." Tink and Vidia flew back to their houses for the night.

Meanwhile, Eve was getting settled into her icy bedroom. She was going to live in the Ice Palace in the Winter Woods until further notice. Eve wasn't cold actually, even as strange as that might seem. She jumped into the feather bed and within seconds, she dosed of into dreamland.

In the morning, she slipped on her boots and ran through the long corridors. It felt liberating to run freely and hearing absolute silence. Eve ran quite fast to the front door and reached for the door knob. She hesitated for a second before she finally turned the knob and ran through the doorway.

"Winter. How gorgeous! Now where to start some ice skating?" Eve pondered. She balled the snow in her hands and rolled it across the field. She made a snowman and was trying to find a suitable nose. She looked around the feet of the snowman and didn't find anything.

"Ha-ha! Look at this boys," a fairy pointed to Eve.

"Yeah, Little-Miss-No-Wings!"

Four sparrowmen, a little bigger than Eve, surrounded her and yelled some uncalled for names and some vulgar language was used (can't write it because this is rated K).

"Hey!" a fairy from a distance yelled.

"Crap! It's Perri! Run, boys!" the sparrowmen ran in terror.

A white haired fairy tugged Eve's hand," Are you okay?"

"Yeah. What's up with those guys?" Eve dusted the snow off of her dress.

"Those guys? That's David and his 'gang'. He's sort of pathetic, actually," the white haired fairy rubbed the snow between her fingers. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Building a snowman," Eve answered," Just trying to finish it, but I can't find a nose."

The white haired fairy flew through the field. In a few moments, the fairy came back to Eve. "Here you go! A nice, thick, stick!"

"Thanks!" Eve thanked and stuck the stick into the snowman's face.

"It actually looks pretty," the fairy commented. "I'm Periwinkle. What's your name?"

"I'm Eve."

"Well, Eve, where do you want to do next?" Periwinkle asked like a friend.

"I don't know. I'm sort of new here," Eve blushed.

"Well, maybe we can go ice skating tomorrow," Periwinkle suggested," Today is too busy for me."

"Yeah! You're getting ready for winter, right?"

"Yes, it's the most hectic time of the year for the Frost and Snowflake fairies."

"Well, see you later Periwinkle!"

"Bye Eve!" Periwinkle waved and flew off into the distance, beyond Eve's sight, but when Eve realized that it was almost nightfall, she started to panic.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Eve ran as fast as her legs could carry her body. She finally reached the Ice Palace. _Oh gosh_, she thought, _I'm so busted!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thx so much for reading the first few chapters of my story! Chapter 3 ended on a cliffhanger (sort of) so here's chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

Eve tip toed through the corridor. _I really screwed up, she thought. If he catches me…._

"Eve!" Lord Milori walked over to Eve. Eve pretended not to hear and continued to her room.

"Eve! You can't ignore me..."

"Yes I can!"

"Aha!"

"Dang it," Eve stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

"Where were you?" Milori asked calmly.

"Why do you care?"

"I'll ask one more time," Milori asked with annoyance. "Where were you?"

"In the fields near the Northern Mountain Range," Eve gave in. "Why do you care?"

"I care because we agreed you would be back before nightfall."

"Why?! No one is explaining why I am kept to a different standard than other people," Eve lied boldly. She knew why she was different, but wanted it to hear it from someone directly in front of her.

"Well, um…"

"Could it be that Pixie Hollow is afraid of me? Or that I put Silvermist under quarantine?"

"How do you…"

"Did you forget already? I can hear conversations from thousands of miles away. I am not accepted by the Ministers or the Queen!"

"If you must know why you're in my care," Lord Milori escorted Eve to her room. "The Minister of Spring planned to have you exiled into the lands beyond Pixie Hollow. You just can't live outside there," Milori put his hand on Eve's shoulder. "As long as I am here, no one will be exiled."

Eve stared up to Milori speechless," Okay. Well, I guess thanks?" Eve turned around to her room," Good night then." Eve slammed the door shut. She heard Lord Milori walk back to his room.

"Why would I be exiled? Just because I can't fly, and my talent test inconclusive?" She sighed," Well maybe."

Eve climbed into the feather bed. She closed her eyes, partially awake. Her ideas mashed together, trying to solve a puzzle that was her life. Eventually she gave up and fell deeply into sleep. Her dreams were just shadows overtaking life, and she saw Silvermist dying at her hand.

She jerked her head up, gasping for air. Why was it so hard to go to sleep tonight, she wondered. Was the truth that shocking to her?

Eve started to weep, "I don't like this, not at all," she cried sorrowfully. She peered out the snow stained window. It was freezing outside, and she poked her head out. She put her back against the wall and slid down to the floor. The moon was still high in the sky. The hours dragged by so slowly, and Eve grew weary of the darkness.

Eventually, the sun peaked over the mountains and gleamed sharply into the frosted window. Eve smiled slightly, and trudged to the doorway.


End file.
